Dear Tom
by Kararen
Summary: Entries into Tom Riddle’s Diary by Ginny Weasley during her first year at Hogwarts. As she pours her heart and soul into her writing, Tom Riddle’s memory grows stronger. --FINISHED--
1. September 2nd

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters, namely Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle, do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:**  Okay, this is the first entry Ginny writes in Tom Riddle's diary.  She found it in her Transfiguration book during the first day of classes.  You will note that Ginny's writing is in normal font, while Tom Riddle's replies are in bold.  It makes it easier that way!  I'm having trouble with the bold though, so it isn't showing up in all places, so until I figure out what's wrong, I've put "~" before each of Tom's writings.  Enjoy!

**Entry #1: September 2nd**

Dear Diary,

My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm in my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**~Hello Ginny Weasley, my name is Tom Riddle.  How did you come across my diary?**

Hello Tom Riddle.  It was in my crummy old copy of '_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_'. 

**~So you are at Hogwarts then?**

Yes.  I'm the 7th child in my family to go here.  I have 6 older brothers, and 4 of them are still in school.

~Is that why your transfiguration book is old?

Yes, it's second-hand, just like the rest of my things.  Oh, it's so horrible Tom.  Everyone else in first year has brand new school robes.  Mine are so old that they are a grayish colour instead of black, and they keep getting little holes all over the bottoms.  How am I ever going to make friends?  They all know I'm poor and it's ever so embarrassing.****

**~Yes, that is**** horrible.  I know exactly what you mean.  I was an orphan and I had to have second-hand Hogwarts things as well.******

Then you really know what I'm talking about then!  Mum only laughs at me.  She thinks as long as I have everything it doesn't matter that they aren't new things!  But it does matter!

**~I know it does!**

At least I was sorted into Gryffindor!  The whole family has been in Gryffindor and it would be dreadful if I were put into another house!  What house were you in Tom?

~I was in Slytherin, but I don't really know that I belonged there.

Did you have many friends though?

**~Well, not at first, but they came, and they were very loyal.  You shouldn't worry about it!**

You're right Tom, I should be optimistic.  Everyone knows who I am now because they either know one of my brothers or else they heard the howler my mum sent Ron this morning.  It was great to see him embarrassed like that!  But I feel bad because my dad is in trouble with the ministry now!  Ron and Harry came to school in our car that dad bewitched to fly!  They got in a lot of trouble!

**~Ginny, who's Harry?                         **

Who's Harry?  He's Harry Potter!  Everyone knows Harry Potter!  He stayed for a month with us at the burrow.  Fred, George and Ron rescued him from his aunt and uncle's in the flying car.  Mum was real mad at them for taking it.

**~But why does everyone know who Harry is?**

He brought about the downfall of You Know Who!  The dark wizard!  He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry but it didn't work!  He just ended up with a scar on his forehead and He Who Must Not Be Named disappeared.  He's just wonderful!  I love everything about him!

**~Please, tell me more about your Harry Potter!**

Oh, he's not mine, I only wish he were.  But it will have to be another time.  I have to go to sleep now.  I'm really tired!

**~Okay then, as long as you promise to write to me again soon!                  **

Oh I promise I will!  Goodnight Tom!

**~Goodnight Ginny.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**  Okay, so that's the first entry!  Hope you enjoy this little collection.  Nothing really surprising happens, but you get to see things through Ginny's eyes, and I'm sure Harry/Ginny fans will like it!

Don't forget to review! :oD


	2. September 5th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Ginny, Tom, Ron, Harry, Luna, and anyone else I put in here does not belong to me!

**Author's Note:**  After a week at Hogwarts, here's what Ginny had to say…

**Entry #1: September 5th**

Dear Tom,

My first week at Hogwarts is over and I promised to write to you so here I am!

**Hello Ginny!  How was your week?**

Not so good!  Classes are pretty interesting, but I haven't really made any friends!  I'm trying but I'm such a shy person.

**You poor thing.  I'm sure you've got some people that you've talked with.  It just takes a little bit to get to know them that's all!**

Well, there's a Ravenclaw 1st year that everyone has decided to pick on.  They keep taking her stuff.  Her name is Luna Lovegood.  I think she's all right, but the rest of the school doesn't seem to think so.  I feel bad for Luna, but I'm glad it's not me!

**Being an orphan didn't make it easy for me to make friends either!  You just have to be patient!  They will see how wonderful you really are in time!**

Oh Tom, you are just the sweetest!  But really, there's nothing special about me.  I'm not wonderful or anything.

**Now don't be modest Ginny.  I've only talked with you twice and I can see what a lovely person you are!  And I'm sure Harry sees it too.**

Do you really think so Tom?  Because it always feels like he doesn't like me!  He never talks to me or anything.

**Maybe he's just shy too!**

No, I don't think that that's it, but thanks anyways Tom!

**So you still haven't told me everything about Harry!  Is he really that famous?**

Honestly he is!  There's not a person in our world that doesn't know his name!

**But who is You Know Who and how did Harry defeat him?**

Well, we don't speak his name, but I suppose I could write it!  He is a bad dark wizard called Lord Voldemort.  He and his followers would kill any witches or wizards that stood up to them.  But no one really knows how Harry survived You Know Who's killing curse.  No one has ever done it before.  And that's why he is famous.  He brought peace to the wizarding world.

**What happened to Voldemort then?**

You really shouldn't write his name Tom!  I feel bad that I did in the first place!

**Alright then, I won't anymore.**

Thanks Tom, that makes me feel better!  But I don't have any more time to talk, I have to go down to dinner!  I'll write soon though!

**Okay, goodbye for now Ginny!**

Bye Tom!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**  You can notice how Tom is being very sympathetic and making her feel bad for him.  He's starting to manipulate her already and has a growing interest in Harry Potter!  Also, in the HP books we hear about the Lovegoods in book 4 and see Luna in book 5, so I thought it would be an interesting idea to add her into this one that takes place in book 2!  Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of information!  Please review!


	3. September 12th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.  They are JK Rowlings.  I don't even own all the writing because some is actually from the end of Chamber of Secrets. 

**Author's Note:** Here's the next bit.  I'm introducing a new character that will probably be seen in my book six fanfic called _Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb_.  The bold is screwing up again, so I'm giving up with it and just using '~' things!

**Entry #3: September 12th **

Dear Tom,

It's been another week, and I guess things are getting a little better.  The more I look, the more people I notice have used things.  

~See, things are looking brighter already!

But none of them are as shabby as any of the things I have!

~Well I'm sure that they don't care.  If they have second-hand things then they understand that it's hard to pay for all the things Hogwarts requires!

Yeah, I guess you are right Tom!  I have made some friends.  Well, more like people that I talk with.

~So why don't you tell me about them?

I was hoping you would ask.  Well, I've talked with Luna Lovegood a few times.  I told you about her before.

~Yes, I remember.

Well, she's actually pretty cool!  But she's not in my house, so I don't see her that often.  Colin Creevey is in Gryffindor, and he's a fan of Harry's as well.  He has a ton of pictures of Harry (he takes his camera around everywhere) and has agreed to give me one!  He's pretty nice.  We get along fine.

~Excellent.  Who else?

Well, I've talked a few times with Neville Longbottom.  He's in Gryffindor in Ron and Harry's year.  He's not a very good wizard, but he tries hard and comes from a very good wizarding family.  He's really nice to me as well.  I think he might like me!  But it doesn't bother me.  I think he's the only older student that talks to me besides Ron, Harry, and their friend Hermione.

~You seem to have a lot of guy friends Ginny!

It does kind of seem that way doesn't it?  But I'm getting to be good friends with the other Gryffindor first year girls!  Particularly Blythe Williams.  Her bed is next to mine in the girls' dormitory and we've had some good chats before going to sleep!

~See, didn't I tell you that once everyone got to know you that you'd have a ton of friends?

Oh yes, you did.  But no one's ever understood me like you, Tom…  I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…it's like having a friend I can carry 'round in my pocket!

~Well I'm glad!  I haven't spoken with anyone in fifty years!

About that Tom… you've never really told me that much about you!  I know that you were in Slytherin, you were an orphan and your name is Tom Riddle, and this was your diary from fifty years ago, but I'd like to hear more.

~Well, my mother was a witch and my father was a muggle.  He left her when he found out she was a witch.  When she died, I was sent to a muggle orphanage to live.  That's where I spent my summers away from Hogwarts.  It was horrible and I always wanted to just stay there at Hogwarts.  I even asked Professor Dumbledore if I could stay at Hogwarts for the summer after my sixth year.

Hmm, I feel bad that you had to go to an orphanage.  One thing I can't complain about is having a family.  Our house isn't exactly big or anything, but it's home.  Was Dumbledore Headmaster then?

~No, he was the transfiguration teacher.  I don't think he liked me much.  Professor Dippet was our Headmaster.

And so did you stay over that summer?  It would be so much fun having all that time to explore the castle!  Fred and George say that there are a ton of secret passages and stuff.  

~Well, I don't know if I did or not.  You see, I am only a memory of Tom Riddle.  I know everything that happened in my sixth year, but nothing after that.

Maybe I could find some information on you and tell you what you did after that.  I'm sure I could look it up somewhere.

~Oh no, I think it's better that I don't go looking into my own future.  It could be dangerous.

Yes, Tom, you're right.  I won't look anything up myself then, I promise, because if I did I know I'd want to share it with you!

~I think that that's a good idea.

I have to go now Tom.  Goodbye!

~Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:  **Yes, now Tom has played the sympathy card.  Coming up is an entry involving the burping up of slugs!  :oP


	4. September 23rd

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** HP doesn't belong to me!

**Author's Note:**  Here's Ginny's entry on the day Ron's curse backfires and he burps up slugs!

**Entry #4: September 23rd **

Dear Tom,

Hermione told me that Ron tried to curse Draco Malfoy today, but his wand is still broken from when he crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and it backfired.  He ended up throwing up slugs for a couple hours!  Isn't that gross?

~Oh yes.  That would be awful.

But he did try to curse Malfoy for good reason!  He called Hermione a mudblood!  He's so horrible and I hate him!

~He called her a mudblood?  That's terrible.  He should not be talking like that!

It's such a horrible word.  Besides, Hermione is a much better witch than he is wizard! I kind of wish I had been there to see Ron's curse backfire on him though!  He teases me so much and in a way I think he deserved it.  Why won't he and Fred and George leave me alone?  It's hard enough making friends here without them making fun of me all the time!

~They are just being older brothers.  Aren't you used to it by now?****

Well, kind of, but they do it in front of everyone in the corridors and in the Great Hall.  I wish Harry would stick up for me though.  I know if he told them to stop that they would.  But at least he doesn't tease me as well.

~That's a good thing then.  I'm sure one day he will stick up for you.

Thanks Tom, I'll talk to you later okay?

~See you soon I hope!

Yes, I promise!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Tom is starting to get anxious to find out more about Harry Potter.  Soon he'll be asking more questions and finding out what happened in Harry's first year at Hogwarts!


	5. October 1st

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, blah blah blah!

**Author's Note:**  Tom is really gaining Ginny's trust now and can soon start possessing her.

**Entry #5: October 1st**

Dear Tom,

My first month at Hogwarts is finally over.

~And so, what do you have to say?

Well, talking with you has helped me ever so much.  You've helped me make so many more friends.

~Oh, I wouldn't say it was all my doing.  You don't take enough credit for yourself Ginny.

Tom, after talking with you, I don't feel half so bad about the shabbiness of all my stuff and though I'm still fairly shy, I am getting to know everyone, and I'm enjoying myself much better!  Of course it would be easier with new things, but I'm getting along okay.

~I'm glad to hear that Ginny.  You sound happier than when we first spoke.

Yes, I have to admit I was not in the best of spirits that first week.  Everything seems better now than it did then.  Blythe and I are getting to be quite good friends.

~Yes, tell me more about her.

She wonderful Tom!  You'd love her!  But don't worry, I don't plan on sharing you with anyone!

~Good.  This friendship can be our little secret Ginny.  Won't that be fun?  

Yes Tom!

~You haven't told anyone about me have you?

Nope.  Not a soul!    Besides who would believe me?  They'd all think I was nuts!

~I don't know about that…but it will be more fun just us anyhow, so let's not worry about it!

Yes, I agree!

~So you were going to tell me about Blythe…

Of course!  Sorry Tom, I get off topic so easily.

~That's quite all right?

Well, like I said, she's in first year, and in Gryffindor like me.  She has dark brown hair and blue eyes.  She's a little taller than I am…but I guess you don't really know how tall I am to begin with.

~No.  That's true.  What else?  Is she a pureblood?

Yes.  She's from an old wizarding family.  She has two younger brothers.  It's odd being friends with someone who's the oldest when you are the youngest!  

~I'm sure it is!  I was an only child so I don't know anything about siblings!

Oh Tom, I feel so bad that you didn't have any family.  Sure I get mad at my brothers, but they are all right.

~Don't feel bad for me Ginny, I did fine just me!

But still Tom!  Well, now you have me, so it doesn't matter right?

~Right.

Okay, well, she's very nice, and friendly.  Everyone likes her.  There's just something about her that makes you love her.  She just has a flare about her!  Did you ever know anyone like that Tom?

~Yes, I can think of a few people like that.  And so from what you tell me, can I assume that Blythe is becoming fairly popular?

Do you know everything Tom?  Yes, she's becoming quite popular, and so am I because I'm her friend.  I'm so glad.  And you know, she doesn't even try to be, but somehow she's always the center of attention!  She has such an attractive personality and she's funny too.

~She sounds almost too good to be true.

Oh, I know I'm raving, but she's my new best friend, so I am a little biased in that respect.  I worry though that maybe she doesn't like me as much as I like her.  I mean, I don't have much to offer.

~I'm sure she adores you!  You are nice, and smart, and sweet!

You are too good to me Tom.  It's a wonder that I should want any more friends than just you!

~You need friends Ginny.  As many as possible.  You may need them for something someday!

Yes, but I'd rather it be that they needed me.  I like to be useful!

~Of course you do.

Thanks for listening Tom!  You're so understanding!

~You are always welcome to tell me anything!  Bye!

Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Ginny is just too trusting in other people!!!  That's all I have to say.  The next entry will be up right after this one.  It's kind of short though, but I want to get another chapter written of my book 6 fanfic!


	6. October 6th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, only the ideas and characters that I introduce.

**Author's Note:**  Here's just a quick little bit.  I need some space fillers between big events.  I don't think Ginny would trust her diary so much if she only writes in it once a month!

**Entry #6: October 6th**

Dear Tom,

I have to make this quick, I don't have much time.  I have to go to breakfast right away so I'm not late for Transfiguration class.  But I wanted to tell you this and I didn't have a chance to write last night!

~What is it Ginny?

Yesterday in Charms class I was the first one to get the levitation charm right.  I did it even before Blythe!  Professor Flitwick gave me 10 points!  All the Gryffindors in class congratulated me!

~Well done Ginny.  I see you are going to make a fine witch after all!

Thanks Tom!  It was great.  And then last night I went to watch the Gryffindor quidditch team practice.

~And how was that?

Harry flew magnificently!  He always catches the snitch so quickly!  I wish I could fly like him, but I have to resort to using Fred or George's brooms by myself when no one's home.  Of course I can't do that at Hogwarts.

~No, I guess not.

I have to go, Blythe is calling and I don't want her to see me writing to you.

~Goodbye, and congratulations Ginny!

Thanks!  Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Those were just some random ideas I though I'd throw in there.  Ginny has to really want to tell every little thing to Tom!


	7. October 10th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I know that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!

**Author's Note:**  This is kind of a space filler, but we see a few different emotions from Ginny as she discusses some of her classes.

**Entry #7: October 10th **

Dear Tom,

We had flying practice today with Madam Hooch. It was fun. I did fairly well compared to most of the class.

~Good for you. I'm sure you're a natural!

Of course a lot of first years have never flown before, so I've had a bit of a head start.

~Lucky you!

Yes, and Madam Hooch likes me too, which helps!

~How could anyone not like you?

You should try talking with Professor Snape. He's head of Slytherin house and has it in for all the Gryffindors! And me in particular I think because my brother is friends with Harry Potter. Harry and Professor Snape hate each other!

~He can't be all that bad! What does he teach?

Potions. I'm not bad at the class, in fact I do pretty well. But today I made one little mistake, I stirred clockwise instead of counter clockwise and he made fun of me in front of the whole class. 

~That's terrible! He shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like.

I know, but he does anyhow! And we have Potions with the Slytherins so now they've got one more thing to make fun of me about. They keep asking me for directions to places and then laughing at me and saying that I don't know which way is which and I'd get them lost!

~They are just being mean, don't pay any attention to them.

I try not to but it's hard! If it wasn't for Blythe I don't think I'd be able to bear it! She stands up to them with the best comebacks!!! Then we leave together and she tells me not to worry about it!

~Your friend has good sense then!

Yes! But oh, Tom, I have not told you about Professor Lockhart yet!

~No you haven't. What does he or she teach?

Defense Against the Dark Arts! And he's soooooo dreamy! He has lovely blond hair! All us girls love him. Well, Blythe doesn't much, but I can't understand why? I mean, he's done so many amazing things.

~Sounds terrific.

He is! Oops, it's getting late. I have to go. See you later!

~Bye Ginny!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Ummm, yeah, I don't really have much to say!  But it's going to get very interesting very soon.  Halloween is almost here as is the writing on the wall!!


	8. October 14th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we been through this enough?

**Author's Note:**  This entry was necessary because of the one that comes next!

**Entry #8: October 14th **

Dear Tom,

Oh, it's just horrible!  Blythe and I go into this big argument and she won't speak to me!

~That's terrible.

I've been crying all day over it!  I feel dreadful, but she's partly to blame, and she was so mean to me and I'm not going to forgive her.

~What happened Ginny dear?

Well, I just said something about her getting all kinds of attention and she accused me of being jealous!

~Are you jealous?  

No, I'm not!

~ Be truthful.

Well, maybe a little, but only in a "Gee it must be nice to have a lot of people like you" sort of way!  It's great that she's popular.  I just didn't want her to forget me!

~Did you explain that to her?

She never gave me the chance.  She said that I was being a jealous baby and it wasn't her fault that I'm poor and that I mope about it.

~And is there any truth in that Ginny?

No!  Well, only a little, but it's not like I'd admit it to _her_!

~Do you think maybe what she said hurt you because it _is_ the truth?

I suppose.  But she was supposed to be my friend.  A real friend would never say those things out loud in front of everyone.  It upsets me just to think that she really does think that about me!

~I think that that's why she got angry in the first place!  She was hurt that you thought she'd forget about you!  Besides, you've been pretty sad lately.  I think she just was trying to tell you stop feeling sorry for yourself and it came out when she got angry!

Oh, not you too Tom!  I can't believe you are going to take her side in this!

~No Ginny, don't worry!  She really didn't have any right to say those things even if you were arguing!

Thanks Tom.  You always know just what to say!

~It's one of my many gifts.

I feel better now that I've told you everything.

~I'm glad you trust me to tell it to.

Me too Tom!

~Could you trust me with one more thing tonight Ginny?

Of course Tom!  What is it?

~I want to ask you to do something, but I need you to trust me completely.

Okay Tom, I trust you.  Now what is it?

~You'll see soon enough.

…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Mwah ha ha ha ha!!!  I needed the fight to get Ginny extremely emotional and vulnerable.  Tom is very persuasive is he not?


	9. October 15th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I own everything that's written except the first few lines, and the characters!

**Author's Note:**  And here's where it all really begins!

**Entry #9: October 15th **

Dear Tom,

I think I'm losing my memory.  There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there!

~That's very odd Ginny.

I know it is Tom.

~Are you sure you don't know?  Are you trying to play a trick on me?

Honestly I'm not Tom.  I have no clue how they got on my robes!

~Did you go to the owlery?  Maybe they are owl feathers.

No, I just got up so it had to have been from last night sometime!

~What did you do last night?

Well, I wrote to you and, ummmm, I can't really think of what else.  I can't remember Tom!

~So maybe you did go to the owlery.

But Tom, I'm sure that they are rooster feathers!

~This is very odd indeed.

Help me Tom!

~Okay, you haven't told anyone about this have you?

No.

~Not anyone?

No. Why?

~Well Ginny, if you don't remember what you did, and if something happened last night, you'd have no alibi.

But surely nothing could have happened to me involving roosters!

~Maybe not, but you have to lookout for yourself Ginny.  In case someone's trying to get you into trouble!

Who would do that though?  My brothers would trick me, but they wouldn't get me into trouble!

~What about Blythe, you are still fighting with her.

I don't believe she could have done it.

~Well, it's best not to trust anyone and watch your back.

You're right Tom.  You are the only person I can trust.

~It's good to hear that Ginny!

Thanks for everything Tom.

~See you again soon Ginny!

Bye Tom!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: ** Tom handled that quite well don't you think?  Ironically, Ginny trusts him, the only person she shouldn't trust!


	10. October 21st

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows I don't own anything that's Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:**  I've used this chapter to bring in some other HP characters!  Tom has to pretend he knows nothing of Moaning Myrtle and someone else makes an appearance.

**Entry #10: October 21st**

Dear Tom,

It's so bad! Some Slytherin girls were making fun of me and locked me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!

~Who's Moaning Myrtle?

A ghost. She was a student at Hogwarts and now she stays in the bathroom on the second floor.

~I see. Do you know anything about how she died?

No. Nothing.

~So...

She whines and complains all the time and is always crying. Hardly anyone ever goes in there because of her, but I really had to use the toilets. And the Slytherins were in there up to something no good I suspect and they made fun of my robes (they've all got new ones) and they locked me in!

~That's terrible! How mean!

And, and then Myrtle was laughing at me and I started crying. 

~How did you get out?

A third year Ravenclaw eventually came in. I think her name was Cho. Anyways, she unlocked the door and let me out. But I was really late for Potions and Professor Snape gave me a detention. I'm so ashamed.

~Don't worry about it. You're not hurt are you?

No, but the whole story is going around school and it's so embarrassing!

~Worse things could happen Ginny!

Oh Tom! You're my best friend in the whole world!

~You are my best friend too Ginny!

I wish I could leave here and just live in there with you.

~That's very sweet of you! Now I want you to go have a nice bubble bath and relax. It will make you feel better.

Okay, thanks Tom!

~Bye for now!

**Author's Note: **Doesn't Tom just sound so sweet and good?  If only…

I thought it would be a good thing to add Moaning Myrtle in earlier.  Since Tom knows that hardly anyone goes into that bathroom, it will be safe to open the Chamber of Secrets without anyone seeing!  Also, Ginny is very emotional and is putting everything from herself into Tom.  He's growing stronger!


	11. October 26th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and that is not my name!

**Author's Note:**  Just a little chapter stressing that Ginny is having a hard time.

**Entry #11: October 26th**

Dear Tom,

Things are getting worse every day!

~Why?  What's happened now?

I was going down the stairs to the Great Hall and I tripped and fell.

~That could happen to anyone!

But it happened to me Tom!  And it was right in front of everyone!  There were a gang of Slytherins there and they laughed hysterically.  And there were a lot of older students there to see as well!  Including Harry!

~You poor thing.

It was horrible!  But at least Harry didn't stick around.  I think he looked back to make sure I was okay, but I'm not certain.  He's so good, and great, and he's famous, and I don't believe he's ever going to like me!

~Oh, I'm sure he does.

He can't, otherwise he'd at least of helped me up or something.

~But to him you are Ron's little sister!

I know, and that's the worst part about it!

~Oh, now Ginny, don't worry about that!  Tell me the rest.  Why was it good Harry didn't stick around?

Well, when I fell I ripped my robes, and then the Slytherins started making fun of me for that and saying that I couldn't afford new ones and everything.

~They are just cruel bullies!  Don't listen to them.

But I can't take it anymore Tom!  Blythe was there and heard and she didn't even stick up for me to the Slytherins!

~Don't you think it's time you made up with her?

No!  Obviously she thinks just the same thing as them otherwise she'd have said something!

~We both know that that's not true!

I know it is!

~Well okay, but just remember it was I who tried to get you to get your friend back!

I am not going to suck up my pride on this one Tom.  She must apologize first!

~You do realize she's probably thinking that same thing.

Then I guess we'll never be friends again!

~Suit yourself.

I like having you as my friend!  I can tell you anything without worrying that it'll get around school!  You'd keep my secrets right Tom?

~Of course Ginny!

Well, goodnight Tom.

~Sweet dreams!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Keep reading!  The good stuff is about to happen!


	12. October 31st

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, only my additions to the plot!

**Author's Note:**  Okay, you can start taking notes now!  Notice how it ends and what's to come!

**Entry #12: October 31st **

Dear Tom,

It's Halloween and everything is decorated so nicely! The Great Hall is magnificent and there are real bats on the ceiling!

~Yes, I remember how nice it always looked on Halloween!

Do you like Halloween Tom?

~Yes, it's my favourite!

I don't like it so much. Fred and George always find some way to really frighten me.

~That's too bad. Halloween can be a lot of fun if you know how to do it! You should try frightening them sometime.

I'm just no good at stuff like that.

~Oh, I'm sure you could figure something out.

Maybe next year.

~You sound sad Ginny. Aren't things with Blythe any better?

No, I'm afraid no!

~You should apologize.

I know! I want to but I can't bring myself to do it! She really hurt me Tom!

~ But she's your friend.

_Was_ my friend!

~Don't be so negative Ginny.

I can't help it. Well, I better get going to the feast. Should be fun sitting there by myself.

~Wait...don't go yet. Don't leave me when you are so depressed. I've got something to show you, I think it will cheer you up!

Do you really think so? I can't think of anything that could!

~Oh yes, this is most enjoyable. Will you let me show you?

Okay…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Can you see Tom being evil now? The whole Halloween thing...Voldemort killed the potters on Halloween, and at the end, well, you know what happened the night of Halloween this time! Ginny will be writing to Tom the following day to tell him all about it, well, what she can remember anyhow!


	13. November 1st

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be putting this stuff up for free!

**Author's Note:**  Here's Ginny's entry the day after Mrs. Norris is found petrified.

**Entry #13: November 1st **

Dear Tom,

I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front.  The last thing I remember is writing to you and leaving for the feast.

~Are you sure you didn't fall asleep or something?

I'm sure!  I woke up in a cupboard next to the statues on the second floor.  It was really weird, and I'm scared!  On my way back to the common room everyone was gathered in the second floor corridor and Filch's cat was hanging there and there was writing on the wall…it was red and the paint on my robes is red!  

~What did the writing say?

It said that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and enemies of the heir beware!  Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?

~Nothing other than it was rumoured that Salazar Slytherin built it as a secret chamber somewhere in the school.

Yes, that's all that anyone will tell us.

~I'm sure it was just some joke someone has pulled.

It's no joke Tom!  Mrs. Norris is petrified!  I'm scared!

~Don't be Ginny, everything will be fine.

Ron's been telling people I like cats so that's probably why I'm acting scared but that's not it at all.  I'm afraid someone is going to think it was me!  Then what would I do Tom?

~You have nothing to worry about.  You know nothing about the Chamber of Secrets.  Why would anyone suspect you?

But what if they do Tom?  I won't have an excuse!

~Then lie.

Oh, I can't lie!  I'm so bad at it it would never work!  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first ones there, but they said that they found Mrs. Norris like that.

~Maybe it was them.  Do they not like Filch or his cat?

No one likes Filch _or_ his cat!

~Oh.

I don't believe that it was them.

~Are you sure?

Yes, I'm positive!

~But how can you be so sure?

Hermione is a goody goody and would never do anything bad that could get her in trouble.  Ron's not very good at pulling tricks off, and Harry's just too good!  This whole Chamber thing is dark magic, I know it, and Harry would never have anything to do with it!

~Oh, I see.

Maybe I should just get some rest.  I'm going to go to the bathroom late tonight and try to clean my robes.  I don't want anyone to see me do it!

~That's a good idea Ginny.  Be careful!

I will Tom.  Goodnight.

~Night!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **That was shorter than I thought it'd be.  Oh well, hope you liked it anyhow!  Don't forget to review!  And thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing my fic!


	14. November 5th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot (in a way).

**Author's Note:**  Continuing on…

**Entry #14: November 5th**

Dear Tom,

I was thinking about what happened on Halloween and what if someone noticed I wasn't at the feast?  I won't be able to tell them where I was if I can't remember and they are going to think I petrified Filch's cat and I'll be expelled for sure.

~Don't be so pessimistic Ginny.  You know you would never do anything like that and I'm sure everyone else thinks the same.  You have nothing to worry about!

But Tom, I'm so scared.  I started crying in the common room when I was thinking about it and Percy saw me.  I told him that I was worried that it was Ron who did that to Mrs. Norris and that he was going to get expelled.  He's still in trouble about bringing the car to school and if he does anything he'll be sent home.

~And did Percy believe you? 

Yes.

~I thought you said you couldn't tell lies Ginny!

Well, sometimes when they are necessary I can.  The last thing I want is Prefect Percy digging around my life.

~But you have nothing to hide Ginny.

I know, but still.

~Well, I guess there's one thing.

True, I wouldn't want anyone to know how much I like Harry, but I think a lot of people have guessed it.

~I was talking about me silly.

Oh, of course Tom.  I'd never tell anyone about you.  You're the best friend in the world and call me greedy, but I don't want to share you with anyone!

~I don't think that that's greed at all Ginny, I think it's good choice of friends!

I think so too Tom.  See you later, I've got to go to class!

~Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Tom's rather good at changing the subject and making Ginny forget what they were talking about doesn't he?


	15. November 10th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** HP doesn't belong to me!

**Author's Note:**  And so everyone begins to think that Harry's Slytherin's Heir.

**Entry #15: November 10th **

Dear Tom,

Everyone is saying that Harry's the Heir of Slytherin, but I don't believe it!

~And why don't you?

He's too good, _and_ he's a Gryffindor!

~But that doesn't necessarily mean anything.  Why do they think it's him anyhow?

Well, since he was right in front of Filch's cat when everyone found them.  And everyone's always giving Harry a hard time about You-Know-Who, so I guess he was just the easy target.  He's so brave!

~Well, at least he always has one fan, Ginny.

Oh, I know that I admire him too much, but I can't help myself.  I'd like to stick up for him.

~I don't think having a younger girl sticking up for him will make things better.

Yeah, that's what I thought as well!

~But you have got me quite interested in this Harry Potter.

Oh, I know you'd like him Tom.  He's great, just like you!

~Now now Ginny, you give compliments away too easily.

But it's true!

~I can't argue with that!

Oh, and Tom, there's only one week until the first quidditch match!  I'm so excited!  Gryffindor versus Slytherin!  I hope we kick their snotty butts!

~I just hope it's a good game!

Sorry, I forgot you were in Slytherin!  No hard feelings?

~Of course not Ginny.

All right, well, I'm awfully tired.  Potion homework is really stressful!  I'm off to bed!

~Sleep well!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **And there you are!  Another entry!  I like writing these because they go quickly!  After the first Quidditch game of the season is when Ginny writes next!  And you know what happens while Harry's in the hospital wing!  Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  Hogwartsdiva, Brie Cheese Eater, Blue Eyes Silver Dragon, and of course Dawniky!!  Tell your friends to read me! ;o)


	16. November 17th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ginny, Tom, or any other characters from Harry Potter.  I don't even own all the plot, only the point of view of Ginny.

**Author's Note:**  Today was quidditch, tonight is another attack!

**Entry #16: November 17th **

Dear Tom,

Gryffindor's first quidditch game was today!  We won against Slytherin!  I hate Slytherin, they are all so mean (except you of course)!  

~Thanks Ginny, but maybe you shouldn't be so judgmental!

I can't help it.  But I especially hate Draco Malfoy. He's the new Slytherin Seeker, but he's only on the team because his dad bought them all new Nimbus 2001's.  But Harry still caught the snitch!  And it was from right under Malfoy's nose.

~Congratulations to Gryffindor then!

You're such a good sport Tom.  Oh, but poor Harry!  He was chased by a bludger.  It had to have been fixed!  Bludgers don't stick with one person like that!  Though I don't know how any of the Slytherins could have gotten a hold of it!  He flew magnificently though!  And the bludger hit his arm.  I think it's broken, but he was still able to catch the snitch with only one arm!  He's the greatest quidditch player in the world!  He'll play professionally someday!  I wish I could play quidditch as good as him.  Maybe then he'd notice me once in a while!

~You don't have to be good at quidditch to get boys to notice you Ginny!

I know, but I think that it would help.  In Harry's case anyway.

~Well, perhaps, but I don't think you should worry about it!

I won't Tom.  I'm just happy that Harry caught the Snitch and that we won!

~Is it very late at night right now?

Kind of!  We've been up partying and celebrating the win!  But no one's left in the common room I don't think.

~Excellent.

Why's that excellent.

~Well, um, just that I think everyone should still get a good night's rest, even if you did beat Slytherin.

Yes, that's true.  I'm going to bed in one minute, I'm all ready and everything and I'm in the covers right now!

~Okay, well, can I tell you a bedtime story then?

Oh would you Tom?  I'd love that!

~Yes.  Now I want you to relax, and keep your pen on the page.

Okay Tom…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Yay Harry!  I love quidditch!  And I love it when Slytherin loses!  You'll find out what Ginny thinks about the attack on Colin Creevey in the next entry.  Stay tuned!


	17. November 18th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ginny or Tom or any other HP characters.

**Author's Note:**  Sorry it has taken so long for me to update!  I've been gone camping for a week.  I'm going to try to get this fic finished so that I can concentrate on my book 6 fanfiction.  So stick around!

Also thanks for all the reviews PinkChubbyMonkey!  I had thought about writing in what he has her do, but this fic is going to be long enough as it is!  

**Entry #17: November 18th **

Dear Tom,

There was a second attack last night!  It was on a person this time!  It was Colin Creevey.  He's a Gryffindor first year too!  

~Yes, I remember you telling me about him.

After the quidditch game I was in the common room celebrating, and then I wrote about the game to you and then I'm sure I went to bed.  So it couldn't have been me!  I was sleeping!  And I woke up in my bed, so it couldn't have been me could it Tom?  

~That's right Ginny, so don't get yourself worked up over nothing.

But, oh my goodness, what if I did in my sleep?

~That's ridiculous Ginny!  Of course you couldn't have done it in your sleep!

But what if I did?

~I'm sure you would remember if you had woken up in the night, and you've never been one to walk in your sleep before this have you?

Well no, but maybe I do walk in my sleep and I don't know that I do?

~Ginny, you come from a large family that certainly would have noticed if you were a sleepwalker, and I know that you couldn't have made it around Hogwarts without being caught by the caretaker, what did you say his name was now?

Filch.

~It's impossible!  Someone in your dormitory or common room would have noticed as well.

I suppose.

~It's true Ginny!  Admit it!

Okay, I'm sure you're right Tom.

~So you have nothing to worry about!

No.

~But I do think that you should watch yourself Ginny.  I wouldn't be able to bear it if something should happen to you!

I wouldn't want to lose you either Tom!

~It's good to hear you say that Ginny!

Goodnight Tom.

~Night!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Ummm, yeah, I don't really have much to say other than thanks for reading!


	18. December 2nd

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me!

**Author's Note:**  I had a fun time camping, although I got pooped on twice by birds…but apparently in some places that's good luck!  Hopefully it'll help me make the university soccer team!  I was at tryouts on the weekend and go back this weekend!

Enough about me though…about the story…I've figured it out that there will be 30 entries.  I'm not sure if I'm going to include anything about when Harry writes in it.  As of right now I'm not, but I can always put it in later if necessary.

I also now take anonymous reviews.

**Entry #18: December 2nd  **

Dear Tom,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, and I know you told me not to worry about anything after that last attack, but I've been terrified!  Maybe it could have been me.

~I thought we had discussed this Ginny.

Please don't be mad Tom!

~I'm not mad Ginny dear, it's just that I can't stand to see you suffering because of an overactive imagination.

Do you really think that that's all it is?

~Yes.  I do.

That's such a relief, because I've been jumpy for the past two weeks!  I've been afraid I had something to do with the attack on Collin, and then afraid that maybe someone else thinks it might have been me, and what if there are more attacks Tom?  What if I get attacked?

~That can never happen Ginny.  I won't let it!

That's brave of you to say, but Tom, you can't exactly protect me you know.

~Oh, you'd be surprised.

You're such a kidder Tom!  But don't worry, Fred and George have been sticking close to me.

~Why?  

Well, I told you I've been afraid, and nervous, and jumpy…

~Yes.

Fred and George keep covering themselves in fur or boils trying to cheer me up by jumping out at me.  But I told Percy they were giving me nightmares, so he made them stop.

~And how are you now?

Much better!  Thanks Tom!

~You're always welcome!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **There is actually a part in the book where Fred and George do this, so I thought I'd better add it in!


	19. December 13th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter books; I only own Ginny's view of events.

**Author's Note:**  Ah yes, here's just after the dueling club…and just before another attack!

**Entry #19: December 13th   **

Dear Tom,

Professor Lockhart started a dueling club!  Isn't that exciting?

~Very.

But wait until you hear what happened!

~So tell me!

Well, first of all, Professor Snape helped him, and they did this demonstration, and poor Lockhart was knocked down!  I do hope he's all right!  But anyways, we practiced disarming each other and then Harry got to go up and try it in front of everyone!  He's so brave!  I wouldn't have been able to!  And well, Ron was going to go up too, but Snape pointed out that his wand is broken and suggested someone else.  Of course he picked Draco Malfoy!  He cheated and started too early.  But then Harry got him back.  But then Malfoy did a spell that made a snake appear and you'll never guess what happened!

~I'm sure I won't so why don't you just tell me!

Well, Harry spoke to it!

~What do you mean he spoke to it?

He spoke snake language!  We all heard him!

~You mean to tell me that he can speak Parseltongue?

Yes!  I had no idea!  I don't even think Ron and Hermione knew by the looks they had on their faces!

~That's very interesting!

Isn't it Tom?

~Yes.  So now, tell me what happened?  What did he say?

Well, I don't know exactly, because I couldn't understand him, but it looked like the snake was going to attack one of the Hufflepuffs.  He looked really scared and Harry kept talking to the snake!

~And so did it stop attacking then?

Yes!  How did you know?  Because everyone else seemed to think he was telling the snake to attack.

~And what did you think Ginny?

I'm not sure.  I don't think he would have tried to make it attack anyone.

~So what happened next?

Well, Professor Snape got rid of the snake and Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared.

~Interesting.  So no one else can speak Parseltongue then?

Not that I know of.  No one else spoke!  

~So what's happening today?

Not much.  A lot of people keep staring at Harry!

~Where are you right now?

At the library, but I have to go now Tom!  I want to look at some books!  Everyone keeps talking about Salazar Slytherin being able to speak Parselmouth and I want to look up some information on him.

~Well, I happen to know that Slytherin was a very good Parselmouth indeed.  

What else do you know about him?

~Loads!  Would you like me to show you what I know?

Yes…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Here's where Tom is starting to become even more interested in the famous Harry Potter!


	20. December 13th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **Clearly everyone knows that I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

**Author's Note:**  Okay, there's just been another attack and the school is buzzing because Harry Potter is a Parseltongue!

**Entry #20: December 13th **

Dear Tom,

Percy keeps telling me I look pale and that I'm not myself.  I think he suspects me.  

~That's ridiculous Ginny!

There was another attack today and I don't know where I was.  Tom, what am I going to do?  I think I'm going mad.  I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!

~Honestly Ginny, you're just scared over everything that's happening!  Don't worry so much!  Everything will be fine.

It was a Hufflepuff this time!  And he was muggleborn too!

~It's very unfortunate that this has happened.  But at least those that have been attacked have only been petrified right?

Yes, I suppose.  But Tom, I'm still scared!

~Don't be Ginny.  Just stop thinking about it!  Now tell me about something else.

Well, everyone's talking about how Harry is a Parseltongue, and saying he's for sure the Heir of Slytherin.

~Maybe he is then.

No, it can't be.

~Then who do you think it is?

I really have no idea!  I was thinking maybe Draco Malfoy, because his whole family has been in Slytherin forever, but he's too stupid.

~Yes, the Heir of Slytherin must be very intelligent to be getting away with all this don't you think?

Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking!  Teachers are guarding the corridors as well as prefects all the time.

~That does make it hard doesn't it?

Yeah, and now because everyone thinks it's Harry, Fred and George keep going through the halls with Harry yelling, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin!"  I wish that they'd stop.  Poor Harry.  He's been through so much in his life.  I've told them to stop too, but they don't listen to me!

~Yes, that is very terrible!

Oh, and I haven't told you!  Mum and Dad are going to visit Bill in Egypt over Christmas, so we're staying here at Hogwarts!

~You sound happy about that!

Yes!  I've heard that Christmas at Hogwarts is wonderful!  Plus Harry is staying, so I'll get to see him a lot since not a lot of students stay!

~Sounds like fun.

Yes, it will be!  Goodnight Tom!

~Goodnight.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked that one!  A lot was said in that!  Hopefully you've been catching some of the things that Tom says.  What he says is sometimes very meaningful!


	21. December 25th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **You honestly don't think I own Harry Potter do you?

**Author's Note:**  Yay Christmas!!!!  This is just a little entry to show Ginny's personality and stuff.  Plus I'm sure she'd write to Tom and say Merry Christmas!

**Entry #21: December 25th **

Dear Tom,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

~Merry Christmas to you too Ginny!

I just love Christmas time!  Don't you!

~Of course.

All the pretty snow and lovely decorations…

~Yes.

Especially mistletoe!  I wish I could catch Harry standing under one!

~Come on Ginny, you're too young to be thinking things like that!

Don't worry Tom, it'll never happen!  Harry hardly even acknowledges I exist!

~That's not true, I'm sure he notices you.

I don't think so.  But I do wish I could have got him a present for Christmas.

~So why didn't you.  I'm sure he'd notice you then!

I was too afraid!  I didn't want to be embarrassed.  I'm sure he didn't get me anything!

~You need to be bolder Ginny!  You're too shy!  Now, about Harry…

Can't talk anymore now Tom!  I've got to go open presents!  Merry Christmas!

~All right, Merry Christmas.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I thought that that one would have ended up longer.  But I didn't know where to go with it!!!!  The next one should be quite a bit longer though!  


	22. December 26th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a freak; I know Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!

**Author's Note:**  Okay, we've got quite a bit happening in this one!  A little about how Christmas went, then about Mr. Weasley facing an inquiry at work over the car, and then Tom gets fed a little more information on Harry Potter!

**Entry #22: December 26th **

Dear Tom,

I feel terrible!

~Whatever for Ginny?

Well, I've just found out that my dad is facing an inquiry at work over the flying car that Ron and Harry flew to school!

~That's terrible.

It is!  And everyone knows we don't have much money, so what will happen if he gets suspended from work or something?

~I'm sure it'll never come to that.

But it was in the news Tom!  And all the Slytherin's were showing it to everyone!  I'm really embarrassed, and scared for my dad.

~Don't you worry about it now Ginny!  It'll all work out!

I guess.  Well, Christmas is over.  It's kind of depressing that it won't be along for another year!

~Did you get lots of presents?

Yes, well, not a lot a lot, but one's from my family and everything.  My mum made me a new jumper of course!  She makes one for all us kids every Christmas, even Harry.

~He does seem to be very close to your family.

Yeah, he is.  I mean, he doesn't really have a family of his own.  You can't count his aunt, uncle, and cousin, they are horrible to him!  So mum just loves him like he's one of us!

~So you really must know _everything_ about him then!

Well, yeah, but everyone in the wizarding world does!  Haven't we talked about this before Tom?

~Yes, so we did.  I was just interested in learning more about the boy you like, that's all.  Making sure he's good enough for my girl!

Oh Tom!  He's much too good for me!

~How can you even say that Ginny!  You are much too modest!  I tell you, if I could speak with this Harry, I'd tell him how great you are!

You would do that for me?

~Of course I would Ginny!

I'd be much too embarrassed though Tom!  I wouldn't be able to let you go through with it!

~See, now I don't understand how Harry can really be that great and that famous!  I mean, so he wasn't killed by You-Know-Who!  He was only a baby and no one knows how he did it, and if he's just a regular student at Hogwarts, he can't have any special powers, other than speaking Parseltonge that is!

But Tom, it's not only that!  He saved the wizarding world from darkness.  Everyone owes him for that!  Even if we don't know how he eluded He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twice!

~Twice?  What do you mean twice?

Have I not told you about last year?

~No!

That's weird, I thought for sure I had told you!

~Well you didn't, so tell me now!

All right!  Well, last year the Philosopher's Stone was hid at our school.  Do you know what the Philosopher's Stone is Tom?

~Yes, I do!

Well, except no one knew it was here, except for Dumbledore and some of the teachers.  Well, somehow Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out about it.

~And what happened?  Where does Volde… I mean, You-Know-Who come in?

Well, he had kind of taken over Professor Quirrel's body.  Well, Quirrel was still there, but, I can't explain it!  It was weird!  Anyway, Quirrel was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  And he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone!

~So he didn't succeed.

Of course not!  Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew he was going to steal it and they went after him on their own!  Well, they sent an owl to Dumbledore who had been called away.

~So what happened exactly?

Well, from what I understand, there were things guarding the Stone that some of the teachers put there.  First there was a three-headed dog that belonged to Hagrid that they had to get by, but I think he accidentally told them how.

~Hagrid?

Yes, Hagrid.

~Rubeus Hagrid?

Yes!  He's the games keeper here.  Do you know him?

~Yes, yes I believe I did.

Well, Harry's pretty good friends with him!  And Ron and Hermione too.  

~I see.  Continue your story Ginny.

Hermione got them past the Devil's Snare, there was a troll that Quirrel had already knocked out, and in one place Harry had to catch the key to the next door on a broomstick.  I'm sure he was magnificent doing it!  

~Is that all.

No, they also had to play their way across a chessboard.  Luckily Ron's really good at chess, but he had to let himself be taken for Harry to checkmate the King.  Ron wasn't hurt too badly though.  It was real wizarding chess too!  And then Hermione figured out a riddle that only allowed Harry to go on!  She went back for Ron and to find Dumbledore and the other teachers I think.

~And so what happened to Harry?

Well, Quirrel was already there, but he couldn't find the Stone!  There was a mirror in there that he couldn't figure out!  But he used Harry, and Harry was able to get it!  But he couldn't get away in time, and Voldemort was on the back of Quirrel's head or something, and told Quirrel to attack Harry.

~And so what happened then?

Well, Quirrel couldn't touch Harry or something, and so Harry went after him but it made Harry's scar hurt and he passed out!

~But then, what about Voldemort?

Please don't say his name Tom.

~Sorry.

Well, with Quirrel gone he had no body to use so he disappeared!  Dumbledore found Harry and he was brought to the hospital wing!

~So Harry was fine then?

Yes he was!  Because he's the greatest!  He's a real hero!

~Hmmm, I see, this is very interesting.  But would you really call it heroism, or just luck?

Harry was meant for great things Tom!  I'm sure of it!  Luck had nothing to do with it!

~I'm not so sure!  I'll figure out how he did it!  All of it!  I'm sure I can.

Oh Tom, don't be silly.  It doesn't matter anyhow!

~Umm, yes, I guess you are right.

Well, I have to go now Tom.

~Okay, bye!

Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **There, so now here's where Tom finally gets all the information on Harry and starts forming his new plan!  Exciting isn't it?  8 entries left to go!


	23. January 8th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ginny or Tom!

**Author's Note:**  The new term has started, and Ginny and Blythe make up!

**Entry #23: January 8th  **

Dear Tom,

Christmas holidays are over now!  And it's back to the books!

~And how is the term starting out?

Not entirely bad!

~Oh?

Well, classes are the same, mostly boring, but there are some that are fun.  I really like Transfiguration.

~I wasn't overly fond of that class, but it may have been the teacher.

Who was your Transfiguration teacher?

~It doesn't matter.  So what else is happening?

I've got some really great news!

~What?

Guess.

~Don't play games with me Ginny, you know I'd never be able to guess!

Blythe and I have made up and we're greater friends than ever!

~That's wonderful!  But what happened, I thought you two still weren't talking!

Well, we weren't, but I didn't tell you this before, I must have forgot, or I was still kind of angry.

~Just tell me Ginny.

On Christmas, I couldn't find Ron or Harry or Hermione anywhere, and there weren't that many other Gryffindors in the common room, and Blythe and I ended up there together, and we talked a little, and she gave me a Christmas present!  Can you believe it?

~What was it?

It was a new quill.  A brand new one!  And it has red and gold feathers, Gryffindor colours!  I've never had a new one before.

~Sounds great!

Well, I told her I loved it and thanked her, and then I went and got her present.

~You bought her a present even though you were fighting?

I umm, bought it ages ago!  I saw it, and thought that it would be perfect for her, so I bought it long before Christmas.  I had actually forgotten about it until she gave me the quill.

~And so have you been friends since then?

No, not exactly.  We still hadn't really forgiven each other, we just came to a sort of understanding.  So we've been talking when we see each other and everything.

~That's a good start.

Yes, and then yesterday on the way to Potions class, some Slytherins tripped me, and all my stuff fell, and they were laughing, and she helped me pick them all up and she did the leg locker curse on the three of them before they had any time to do anything back!  She's quite good with a wand!

~Well, they did deserve it!

Yes, but Professor Snape saw it and somehow it was Blythe and I that ended up in detention and not them!  I hate that slimy git!

~That's a little harsh don't you think?  He is your teacher.

Sorry Tom, I'm starting to sound like Ron!

~Well, you can't like everyone I guess!  So how was detention?

Fabulous!

~Really?  Because Ginny, I don't think that that's the purpose of detention!

Well, Blythe and I cleaned all the picture frames along the stairwell last night!  Every single one of them.  And we had to listen to all the people in the pictures complain about us leaving spots and that someone else's was cleaner, and well, we just had a ton of fun joking around with them.  They are really serious for being portraits of people!

~I'd never noticed.

Yes, and then we just kind of forgave each other, and said how much we missed each other and everything!

~It was as simple as that huh?

Yes.  I just wish we could have not wasted these few months!  She said the same!  But I know that we won't have any more fights like that again.  We really understand each other now!

~That's good to hear Ginny.

Okay, thanks for listening Tom.  Goodnight!

~Sleep tight!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **I felt like being creative and adding some of my own ideas for events that took place!  I have to keep you guys entertained and I'm sure you don't just want to hear about what we already know happens in the book!  :o)


	24. January 19th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!

**Author's Note:**  All right, so, good things are happening at the moment!  Well, not lucky for Percy as Ginny makes an unlikely discovery!

**Entry #24: January 19th  **

Dear Tom,

You'll never guess what happened today.

~You're right I won't!

I was trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson (a Slytherin) so I ducked into an empty room, or what I thought was an empty room.

~Who was in it?

Well, there were two people in it.  One was my brother.

~Ron?

No, Percy!

~And who else was in there?

A certain Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater.  Now guess what they were doing.

~Umm, I don't know!

They were kissing!

~Prefect Percy?

Yes, isn't it funny?  She's a prefect too!  I almost burst out laughing.  But Percy went all red and apparently they've been writing to each other all summer!  I was wondering why he spent so much time locked in his room!  They were exchanging love letters!

~You shouldn't make fun Ginny!

Well he should have told us.  Think of how many months worth of teasing we've missed.  I just wish I hadn't promised him I wouldn't tell any of the others.  They would have had a lot of fun with this.  Especially Fred and George!

~A promise is a promise Ginny.

I know that!  I've only told you!  I just _had_ to tell someone!

~And you didn't tell your dear friend Miss Williams about it?

No, I didn't even tell Blythe!

~I'm impressed Ginny.  You really do know how to keep a secret then!

The only person I tell all my secrets to is you Tom!

~I'm so very lucky then.

Yes, you are!

~So how are things going with Blythe then?

Great.  Everything's just great!

~And with Harry?

Same as always!

~Aren't you going to do something about that?

No, not right now anyways.  I'll worry about that some other time!

~Good idea.

See you later Tom!

~Talk to you soon!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **He he, could you imagine walking in on your brother like that!  How weird would that be?  Anyhow, thanks for giving the reviews guys, I hope you are all enjoying it!


	25. January 29th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore don't own any of the HP characters.

**Author's Note:**  Hello!  I'm back from another weekend of soccer tryouts at university!  I should have this fic finished by the weekend.  Probably sooner.  I have the next four entries written, I just have to type them up, and then I have to write the last two!  Tomorrow though it looks like our power will be out again, so I don't know how many of these I can get up tonight before I fall asleep!  Hopefully the power won't be out all day tomorrow!  Stupid blackout!

**Entry #25: January 29th  **

Dear Tom,

Hello!

~ Hello Ginny.  How are you?  

I'm okay.  

~ You haven't been writing much lately.

I've been kind of busy lately.

~ Doing what?

Stuff.

~ What's going on Ginny?

Nothing.

~ Then why won't you talk to me?

I am talking to you!  It's just…

~ What?

I'm scared.

~ Scared of what?

Well, a lot of things.

~Like…

I don't want to talk about it Tom.

~What _do_ you want to talk about then?

I don't know.  Do you want to hear the poem I wrote for Harry for Valentines?

~ Sure.

It goes like this…

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the dark Lord."_

~ And are you going to give it to him?

Well, not personally, but I'll have it delivered!

~ I see.

So what do you think of it?  Do you think he'll like it?

~ Of course.

I don't expect he'll send me anything, but I don't mind.

~ You do have me you know Ginny.

I know, but I've been thinking…I don't really know very much about you Tom.

~ You don't have to know everything about someone to be their friend.

I know, but with everything that has been going on, it's hard trusting people.

~ Are you saying that you don't trust me Ginny?

No!  I mean, kind of.  It's hard because I can't exactly see you!

~ But why should that matter?

Well, it does!  And you have such a way with me Tom!  You are very good at controlling my emotions and what I'm thinking about.  You can change the subject we're talking about without me even noticing.

~ It's only because I know you so well Ginny!  Our conversations just flow that way.

That's one way of looking at it.

~ Yes.  You worry too much Ginny.

I know, but I can't help it.  I've got to go now.  Blythe is calling.  Goodbye Tom.

~ No Ginny, wait…Ginny?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Ginny is becoming increasingly afraid of the diary's power and Tom Riddle.  Shortly after this conversation she tries to dispose of it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where Harry finds it.  On Valentines Ginny sees him with it and eventually she steals it back from him.  But not before he talks with Tom Riddle himself!


	26. April 18th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **I've got a secret to tell ye!  I don't own Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:**  Okay, this is right after Ginny steals Tom Riddle's diary from Harry's dormitory.  She's more worried about what Tom told Harry than she is about how dangerous Tom is.

**Entry #26: April 18th **

Tom!

~ Hello Ginny!

Oh Tom!  You didn't tell him anything did you?  Please tell me you didn't!

~ Well I did talk to him once.

You didn't tell him anything I said did you?

~ Of course not Ginny!

Oh, thank goodness!

~ We're friends Ginny.  You didn't tell anyone about me, so I didn't tell Harry about you.

That makes me feel so much better.

~ But Ginny, why did Harry have my diary in the first place?

I ummm, I lost it.

~ Now Ginny, be truthful.

I threw it away Tom!  I'm sorry!  I was angry and, and I was scared.

~ I thought we were friends Ginny.

We are Tom!  We are!  As soon as I saw Harry with it on Valentines Day, I knew I had made a huge mistake.  I knew I needed you back.

~ Me back or were you just afraid I would tell Harry your secrets?

Both I guess.  But when I threw it away I didn't think I'd ever see it again so even if I wanted it back I couldn't!  Please forgive me Tom.

~ I'm very hurt Ginny, but I will forgive you this time!

Thank you Tom!  Thank you!

~ Just don't let it happen again!

I won't Tom.  I won't.

~ So what did Harry do with my diary?  How did you get it back?

Well, earlier today there was no one in the common room, and so I went to the boys' dormitories, and I figured if anyone was there I could say I was looking for Ron.  But it was empty.

~ So you just took it?

Yes!  I made a terrible mess of all his stuff, but I didn't know where he had put it and I had to be quick!

~ I would have never expected something like that from you Ginny!

I know, but I just had to!  I feel terrible!

~ Are you sure that no one saw you?

Positive!  Otherwise they would have said something by now!

~ Well, in any case, it's good to have you back Ginny.

I'm glad too Tom!  Bye!

~ Bye Ginny!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Ginny finally has the diary back after a couple months!  So she is falling under Tom's spell again!  Hope you guys are enjoying!  Don't forget to review! 


	27. April 25th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **Kararen doesn't own Harry Potter…DUH!

**Author's Note:**  And we're again approaching another attack!  Find out about it by reading on!  Oh, and there's also some quidditch talk in this one!

**Entry #27: April 25th **

Dear Tom,

Today's the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch match!  I can't wait!

~ You must be very excited!

I really am!  Don't you like quidditch much Tom?

~ Not as much as you do.

I really wish I could play!

~ Why don't you?

First of all, I don't have a broomstick, and second of all, the team is full.  And they're really good anyways!  I'm certainly not as good as Alicia, Katie, or Angelina!  They are great chasers!

~ So you want to be a chaser then?

Yes.

~ Not a seeker like Harry?

No.  I do like it, but chasing is more fun.  And I'm better at it.  Maybe in a few years when the others leave I'll play.

~ That's a good idea.  I'm sure you'd be great!

I'll at least try out!  I'll have to save up for a broom though.  Then I can play with Harry!  If I was a seeker I wouldn't be able to do that!

~ That's true!

So you never played quidditch at school then?

~ No. I was into other things.

Like what?

~ Well, looking for something actually.

What?

~ It's hard to explain.  How about I'll show you?  But you have to do something for me!

Okay Tom…anything…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **So what are the other things Tom was into during his school days?  The dark arts I'd imagine!  And what was he looking for?  The Chamber of Secrets of course!  :oD


	28. April 26th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to go over this again?

**Author's Note:**  So, here's what Ginny has to say after the latest attack!

**Entry #28: April 26th **

Dear Tom,

There were two more attacks yesterday!  The quidditch match was cancelled!

~ That's terrible!

But Tom, I don't even remember going!

~ Are you sure?

Yes.  I remember telling you I was going, but can't recall ever leaving the school.  The net thing I knew, I was in the common room with everyone else in Gryffindor, and Professor McGonagall told us what happened.

~ And?

Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were both petrified!

~ No!

Yes!  But the weird thing is, I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that I saw them both in the corridor yesterday.

~ Maybe you passed them by on the way to the game.

No, I don't think so.  I'm pretty sure it was only the two of them.  If it had been on the way to the game there would have been other people going.

~ Maybe it was just a dream you had!

But Tom, it feels real!

~ You must be mistaken.

I'm sure that I'm not!  And I feel really scared!  Ron and Harry are worried about Hermione and trying to figure out everything that they can.  I'm worried too.  Hermione has always been very nice to me.  But I think Percy is worse than the others.  But no one else knows that Penelope is his girlfriend, so they all think that he's in shock that a Prefect could be attacked.  Which I think is partly true anyways.

~ I see.

But Tom, what am I going to do?

~ There's nothing for you to do Ginny.  Just stay calm and don't say anything to anyone that you'll regret.  You don't want people getting suspicious do you?

No.

~ Good.

Okay Tom.  I'm going to go now.

~ All right, but remember what I've told you!

I will.  Bye Tom!

~ Goodbye.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **There are only two left!  I hope you're just itching to read them!  Hopefully this fic hasn't bored you!  Happy reading!


	29. May 26th

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **NEWSFLASH!  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!

**Author's Note:**  This is just a time when I think Ginny would be writing to Tom, though she has started to shy away from writing to him.  She is still suspicious.

**Entry #29: May 26th  **

Dear Tom,

Exams are almost here!  I'm just dreading them!  But on a good note, there haven't been any more attacks!

~ That's good then.

It sure is.  If anything else happens I'm sure the school will be closed!

~ Do you think that they would really do that?

Yes!  Dumbledore's already gone!

~ Dumbledore?  Really?

Yes.  I'm really frightened now!  I knew nothing really bad could happen with Professor Dumbledore around!

~ You and everyone else seem to think quite a lot of this Dumbledore, or, ummm, that's what it sounds like from what you have told me.

He's really a great wizard!  The only one that You-Know-Who really feared!

~ Is that so?

Yes.  Everyone knows how great he is, well, almost everyone!  I still don't know why they would take Dumbledore away from here!

~ Well, whatever the reason is you shouldn't be worrying about it!  How is your studying going?

It's going okay!  But I've never written examinations before!  I am pretty scared!

~ Don't worry.  If you've studied there's nothing to worry about!

Well, I certainly have studied!  I'm sure I'll do really well, especially in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  But I'm worried about Potions and History of Magic.  Snape won't give me a good mark, I know it, and I can't remember all the dates for History of Magic.  But everyone else is having a hard time remembering them too, so I guess I'll do all right!

~ I'm positive that you will Ginny!

Thanks Tom!  But I better go and study some more.

~ Okay Ginny, but you'll write soon won't you?  One more time before you start writing exams?  Please!

Sure thing Tom.  Bye!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **One more to go!  Are you excited yet?  I hope so!  Don't expect it to be too exciting though, cause it's really not!


	30. June 2nd

**Title:** Dear Tom…

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I do not own Tom or Ginny or any of the HP things.  I only own characters and plots that I add in!

**Author's Note:**  This is the last entry Ginny writes in Tom Riddle's diary, and therefore my last chapter to this fan fiction.  Happy reading!

**Entry #30: June 2nd  **

Dear Tom,

Guess what!

~ What?

The mandrakes are ready now, and everyone that has been petrified will be back!  Isn't that great!

~ Yes.

I'm going to be glad to see Hermione!

~ I bet.

I'm just glad that whoever is opening the Chamber or doing this to the school can't petrify anyone now!

~ But do you really think it's over?  What about what you were thinking before?

Well, I'm still worried if that's what you mean.  

~ In a way, but there was something else.

I know.  I tried to tell Ron and Harry today that I think it's me opening the Chamber of Secrets, but Percy interrupted and I couldn't tell him.  Oh Tom, what am I going to do?  Now you've got me all frightened again!

~ Now now Ginny, don't fret.  There are a lot of things that you don't know or understand.  I don't think you should have been trying to tell Harry or Ron anything.

But Tom, I have to tell them!  They'll know what to do and how to help me!  They'll know that I never meant any of it!

~ And that's exactly why I cannot let you try to tell them again.  Everything was almost ruined.  Lucky Percy was there.

What?!? Tom, what's going on?  I don't understand.

~ I know you don't!  I've known all along that you wouldn't, and that's what made you perfect for me.

Perfect for you?

~ Yes.  I needed someone who did not have a clue as to who I am or what I am capable of.

Tom you are scaring me!

~ Good.  You should be scared.

Goodbye Tom, I'm sorry I ever wrote to you.

~ But Ginny, don't you want to know how you did all those things?  How will anyone believe that you are innocent if you can't prove it!  I certainly won't tell them!  They will just think you are making up some story.  Has anyone ever told you what it's like in Azkaban Prison, with the Dementors?

Yes.  I don't want to go there Tom, please don't let them!  You have to help me!  We're friends, remember?

~ Friends that try to get rid of each other?

I was scared Tom, how can you blame me?

~ It's quite easy actually!  You almost ruined everything yourself!  And after all the effort I put into listening to your pathetic life!  Are you ready to know why you did all those things Ginny?  Do you want to know how you opened the Chamber of Secrets and set the monster loose on the school?  Do you want to know who I really am?

Yes Tom, please tell me so that I can tell everyone else and then all this can be over!

~ I will tell you what I will, but it will not be over.  There is one more thing that I want first.

What is it Tom?

~ Just hold your pen right here.

And now I will show you everything, and you will tell me everything I want to know, because I AM LORD VOLDEMORT…

_…and you know what happens next!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note: **Well, wasn't that fun?  Tom using Ginny's fear of being caught to get her to do one more thing for him!  I hope you have enjoyed this fan fiction!  It's the first one I have finished!  I really enjoyed writing it!  Please review with all your comments and suggestions.  It's greatly appreciated!

A special thanks to all those who have read and reviewed already!  Brie Cheese Eater, PinkChubbyMonkey, Lily Rose Evans, Dude Wheres My Cheese, punk.rawk.twisty, hogwartsdiva, blue eyes silver dragon, and Dawniky!

I invite you all to go read my other current fan fiction!  It's called Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb.  It follows The Order of the Phoenix and is my version of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts!

Thanks again for reading!  :o)


End file.
